


Please don't take my Sunshine away

by DovahCourts



Series: Sastiel Work [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Ending, Cas doesn't survive, Crying Dean Winchester, Crying Sam Winchester, Dead Castiel (Supernatural), Dean doesn't want to lose Cas, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Sad Dean Winchester, Sad Sam Winchester, Sam doesn't want to lose Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: Sam and Dean took sight of the angels falling, so they went looking for CasSeason 8, episode 23 - Sacrifice





	Please don't take my Sunshine away

**_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_ **

Leaves and sticks crunched as they were stepped on.  
"Cass!?" Sam yelled as he walked through the forest; looking for his friend.  
_Where is he?_ Sam thought, "He's gotta be around here somewhere." Dean said.  
  "I just...hope he's alright." murmured Sam.  
"Yeah, I hope so too." replied Dean, "...let's just- keep walking."  
Sam nodded as the two kept walking.  
   The sound of angels falling and crashing continued, screams either got cut off when they crashed or turned into a more painful scream before quieting down.  
Sam looked up when the sounds of sticks and leaves crushing stopped.  
"Dean...? Are you alright?"  
_Of course, he wouldn't be, Cass...he might be-_ , Sam cursed at himself.  
"Sammy....." Dean said as he pointed a shaky finger at smoke rising.   
Not too far by,

 

**_You make me happy, when skies are gray_ **

"Smoke..." Sam uttered,   
"I think it's Cass! C'mon!" Dean yelled as he ran at a quick pace, Sam followed.  
   The clearing got closer and closer until...

.....

They stopped, a body lied there, two wings stretched out wide, once full of feathers with golden tips are now gone, few stayed behind.  
Bones are snapped, blood dripping down...unmoving.  
   The found Castiel...but not in good shape,    
"Cass..!" Dean yelled as he ran over to Castiel's side.  
   Sam ran over there too, looking at how much blood had been lost he said: "Dean, he-...he doesn't look too good."

 

_**You'll never know dear, how much I love you** _

  
"Shit! I didn't....I didn't bring the fucking medical box!" Dean yelled, bringing his hands over to the side of his head; clutching as tears began to form.  
"I brought it!" Sam spoke, handing Dean the box he kept in his bag, Dean hastily took it.  
Bandaging the bones together.  
   Sam picked up Castiel's hand, placing two fingers on the artery....none..there was no pulse.  
Suddenly the world stopped for Sam, his heartbeat quickened as his body began to tremble.  
"Oh, God please...no" Sam whispered.  
He picked up Castiel by his front torso, holding it close.  
"Sam?"

 

_**Please don't take, my Sunshine away** _

"Dean..." Sam croaked, tears falling down.  
"He's dead..."   
"W-what!?" Dean stood up quickly.  
"No, he can't be! He's an Angel for fuck's sake!" the older Winchester yelled.  
"Dean, he fell. You heard the screams and how some stopped. He's dead Dean."   
the younger said as he stroked the back of Castiel's head, slowly rocking and forth.  
 Dean let out a choked sob as he sat down and hugged Cass's body, "Please..no.." Dean said through sobs. 

 


End file.
